


AC2 Comic: Codex Pages

by vailkagami



Series: AC Comics [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo's understanding of appropriate cost/benefit proportions is foggy at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC2 Comic: Codex Pages

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my [genprompt-bingo card](http://vail-kagami.livejournal.com/188522.html). Prompt: _Christmas_ (Because getting pages is like Christmas for Leonardo, but mostly because I couldn't come up with anything more fitting and it's frigging June.)


End file.
